


This is Now

by User_Name11



Category: Wentworth - Fandom, wentworth prison
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after Franky leaves Wentworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Now

"Fuck this place!" Franky yelled ecstatically as Will Jackson escorted her out of the gates of wentworth prison. Franky was overcome with emotion as she left her prison, she would miss Boomer and Liz and the rest of the family she had made but she was also thrilled and relieved. After everything that had happened Franky genuinely thought she'd never leave those prison gates, but here she was walking straight towards her freedom. As Franky walked through the car park, she took in the views of the outside world wow she thought, this is real. But one thing crossed her mind, no their was no chance she kept telling herself, but she couldn't get the possibility that she may be there. no one had ever understood Franky like Bridget Westfall, she got her, understood the anger that had consumed her but the hope still lingered. At first Bridget was nothing but a bit of fun, Franky enjoyed pushing her buttons, seeing her react to her constant flirting, but it became more. She became attracted to the older woman, intrigued and when Bridget revealed her romantic feelings, Franky experienced something she didn't even think she was capable of: Love, both from Bridget and for her. Now Franky couldn't remove the possibility that Bridget may be there from her mind, but she couldn't bear to get her hopes up, not again. Franky continued to walk, taking in every sight as a free woman, starring of into the distance. Suddenly, she was startled by a car horn, beeping, turning sharply in the direction of the noise, Franky couldn't believe what she was seeing. She smiled, so much it physically hurt and moved towards the noise. In front of her Bridget Westfall was getting out of a porsche convertible; hot girl, in a hot car, Franky couldn't believe it as she walked defiantly up to Bridget and grabbed her pulling her in. Their first kiss was short but sweet, they had both been imagining this moment for so long, and now finally they were both free of their chains, they were free of the prison. Bridget gazed deeply into Franky's eyes, god she had wanted the younger woman since the moment they met; she pushed Franky gently against her porsche and kissed her again, the kiss was tame but full of passion, after all they were still technically on Wentworth property. After a few seconds they both pulled away staring at each other.  
 "So you remembered?" Franky said physically trying to stop herself from smiling.  
"Of course" Bridget replied caressing Franky's cheek with her left hand.  
"You know I hoped you'd be here but I couldn't let myself believe it, yet here you are" Franky pulled Bridget in again and kissed her again.  
"Here and now Franky, there's nothing I wanted more than to take you in my arms and kiss you".  
"Just kiss me?" Franky said giving a slight wink.  
"Not here not yet" Bridget replied smirking slightly. "Come on, get in"Bridget and Franky both entered the car. Bridget went to start the ignition, but Franky grabbed her hand.  
"Thank you, for giving me hope" Franky said as Bridget said interlocked her fingers with Franky. "I'm not an open book Gidge, it's hard for me to tell people how I feel but.." Franky paused too afraid to say the three words she had never felt for anyone but Bridget.  
"When you asked me If I was in love with you in he kitchen I lied, how couldn't I be?" Bridget asked starring at Franky, who was glassy eyed.  
"I love you too" Franky said as she leaned in for a kiss. Bridgets lips connected with hers, this time Brdget opened her mouth slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen, and Franky followed suit, a singular tear emerging from her eye. Bridget cupped Franky's face in her hands, pulling her greater in. After about a minute of passion and intensity, Bridget broke away.  
"Come on let's continue this away from his place" Bridget said as they drove away, into the sunset.


End file.
